Luz celestial
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ella era la luz que lo sacaría de la oscuridad. "Participante de Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak. Es mi primer fic de ellos dos, uno de mis no otp, así que espero haberlo hecho bien *nervios*

**Mi retador_: _**_Rex the Machine_

**Reto:** Kotone/Morty. Kotone quiere descubrir que oculta en su turbio pasado.

**Palabras**: 583, según Daedalus.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC

* * *

><p><em>"La felicidad solo es real cuando es compartida"<em>

Penumbra, no existe nada más que obscuridad en aquella habitación. Las sombras danzando alrededor de la chica que observa la espalda desnuda de su amante, el cual ha sucumbido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Cierra los ojos y escucha, la respiración acompasada y el vaivén de su pecho cuando el aire entra a sus pulmones; siente el calor que desprende de su piel y como el oro de su cabello está esparcido como polvo brillante.

Conoce todos los rincones del cuerpo frente a ella, pero en el fondo sabe que no lo conoce en lo absoluto. Y la culpa se esparce en su pequeño cuerpo, porque quiere cuidar su corazón con todo el amor que posee en ella.

El chico despierta, sintiendo la intensa mirada como el más dulce chocolate fija en su espalda, y ella besa su hombro con una muda petición.

—Kotone...—susurra su nombre como si no fuera más que un fantasma enamorado de una mortal, como si con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre temiera arrastrarla a la oscuridad.

—¿Por favor?— Dice depositando otro beso en aquella piel que recubre su alma herida, tratando que su calidez sea lo suficiente como para aminorar la carga de aquello años—, no debes temer, mis sentimientos no desaparecerán.

Él quiere creer, quiere que el anhelo de ser la persona más importante para aquella chica se haga realidad; pero al mismo tiempo el miedo detiene su lengua y corta de tajo la falsa ilusión de paz que habita en su ser.

—No puedo.

Y algo en ella la obliga a no dejarlo internarse de vuelta en la oscuridad, porque lo puede verse alejando a pesar de estar a centímetros de tocarse.

La chica no se detiene, rozando su piel contra la de él deposita pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si quisiera recordarle que aquello era real; que ella lo era y lo amaba.

Morty cierra los ojos, la abrumadora sensación de ser amado robando su aliento y obligándolo a olvidar aquello que lo hirió en el pasado. Sus labios se entreabren, contando aquellas cosas que por años guardó; dejando que con cada beso la chica lo regrese a la vida. Besos que son como la luz que se filtra entre las hojas del bosque y calientan su alma herida.

—Quiero amarte por completo— murmura entre caricias, rozando sus dedos contra aquella piel que tanto ansío en el pasado—, ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos y que en los tuyos haya desaparecido el dolor. No quiero ni pretendo ser lo más especial para ti, sólo me gustaría poder sanar tu pasado aunque sé que es una petición egoísta.

—Me tienes en tus manos— Morty revela besando las pequeñas manos de Kotone, disfrutando el sonido del corazón de la chica en resonancia con el suyo; aunque de inmediato el latido que resuena no es más que un grito ahogado cuando imágenes de su pasado bailan en pupilas.

Vuelve a hablar, pero esta vez, Morty revela aquello que con tanto recelo cuidó, aquel dolor que se vuelve casi palpable para la chica que lo rodea con su calor y que lentamente desaparece como la leña de una fogata, fantasmas del pasado que han encontrado la paz en aquel pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo.

Y mientras ella le sonríe, mostrándole una constelación de estrellas; sus cuerpos desnudos se buscan para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día, donde tal vez no ocurra nada interesante; pero donde marcará un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
